


How Lucky You Are Sana

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, That's it, cause skam won't give me updates about yousana and I gotta pour my feelings into fic as a result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef visits Sana at school after the seventh message is left on read.





	How Lucky You Are Sana

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Monday and we still have no real update on Yousana, how Sana is feeling and what's generally going on in the heads of those two people. I was so excited about Noora/Sana talk but once again Sana faded into the background and the focus was on everyone else but her. What I really want is for her to explode and just lay it all out but I know it'll be some time before that happens so here I am with fanfic and wishful thinking lol :) Also if anyone wants to know: Listened to Rootless Tree while writing this, you can listen to it while reading if you like ~

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

Sana can’t quite believe her eyes.

 

She was walking out of German class with Chris when she sees him, standing in the hallway, leaning against the lockers.

 

When Yousef spots her he exhales, as though he’s been holding his breath till his eyes finally found her.

 

For a second she freezes completely, not knowing what to do or say, rooted to her spot as they stare at each other from across the hallway.

 

Then she snaps and says a hasty goodbye to Chris, who’s still looking back and forth between the two of them. She strides towards him and cuts to the chase.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He’s a bit taken aback by the brusque tone but tries not to let it get to him.

 

“Sana, I just-“

 

A groups of boys erupt into laughter as one of them slips and falls on a banana peel and both Sana and Yousef frown at the noise.

 

She looks back at him and then starts marching toward the nearest empty classroom. He follows and tries to keep up with her pace.

 

He quietly closes the door behind him and Sana’s already standing at the windowsill, all the way across the room, arms folded, lips pursed.

 

Her defensive stance makes him falter for a second. He leans against the door and after a few moments, begins again.

 

“Sana I just wanted to talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

She really wasn’t going to make this easy was she?

 

“You’ve been ignoring me. Ever since…ever since I told you…”

 

She cuts him off. “I haven’t been ignoring you. This is my third year, I’m incredibly busy with school and the russbus, I just don’t have time for other things.”

 

_No time to even reply with a simple 'okay' to seven messages left on read._

 

Some of the fire in her eyes must’ve rubbed off on him because he says, “I’m not stupid Sana.”

 

And that does it for her.

 

There is this feeling, that had been building up inside her, for quite some time. It would rise to the surface and she would suppress it, every time one of her friends made an ignorant comment, every time she had to deal with another Islamophobe, every time all the people around her pretended that she was some sort of _fucking_ robot with no feelings and no heart and no soul.

 

Well _screw them all._

 

“Stupid? Oh no Yousef, I don’t think you’re stupid at all. I think you’re too smart, too observant, too _nice (to me)_ for your own good. You know exactly why I didn’t reply to your messages.”

 

The doorknob pushes into his back as he recedes further away from her.

 

“So what? We can’t even be friends now? You won’t even talk to me because we have different beliefs? I didn’t expect that from you Sana.”

 

Yesterday, when Noora had talked about Yousef, she had felt that those words at the tip of her tongue, trapped in her throat, hiding under her fake smile, waiting to erupt and reveal the truth once and for all.

 

Now, in front of Yousef himself, she can’t hold it back anymore.

 

“Friends?! Yousef if you haven’t noticed, none of my friends believe what I believe. None of them know what I’m going through and none of them understand, but I’m still friends with them. But _you_ Yousef?”

 

Her voice cracks on his name and she takes a deep, staggering breath. “I can’t be just _friends_ with you.”

 

And there it was. Her confession. She couldn’t make it any clearer and judging by the expression on his face she didn’t need to. 

 

He presses his palms to his eyes and holds them there for a few moments, while she looks everywhere but at him.

 

Yousef finally looks up. “I understand.”

 

He shakes his head and softly laughs to himself, as if wondering how he ever thought this _thing_ between them would’ve worked out. It’s the saddest smile she’s ever seen.

 

“Take care Sana.”

 

The door shuts behind him.

 

The silence brings her no comfort. Wasn’t she supposed to feel light and free after pouring her heart out? Instead, all she feels is _tired._

 

Sana turns around and presses her forehead against the cold window. She closes her eyes and scoffs.

 

If only.

 

If only what Noora had said had been true.

 

_You are so lucky. You don’t have to worry about all those things. Heartbreak and stuff._

Lucky indeed.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 


End file.
